


The one with Trans Peter Parker

by AWeirdDuck, Jacksin (OwlFae)



Series: Interwebbed [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cops, F/F, F/M, Flash is a jerk part 2 the electric boogaloo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I listened to Beetlejuice the musical writing this, LGBT characters, Lol enjoy finding the easter egg, M/M, MJ and Ned as superheroes, MJ is a badass, Original Character(s), Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Soft Ned Leeds, Trans Characters, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, You can rip that from my cold and dead little bi paws, i worked really hard on it, minor homophobia, pride month, supportive parents, trans OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWeirdDuck/pseuds/AWeirdDuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFae/pseuds/Jacksin
Summary: So, You and your friends are superheroes defending new york. You decide to confront your school bully as superheroes, even if it means watching bullying happen for a while to allow time to get there.TW for TransphobiaFlash was written as an asshole for the story. None of his opinions reflect my own.ALSO A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY EDITOR, AWEIRDDUCK. THANK U BB AND I REALLY APPRECIATE U.





	The one with Trans Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Again, TW FOR TRANSPHOBIA. STAY SAFE BB's

It was any other patrol with Ned and MJ, webbing through the streets of Manhattan, Brooklyn and Queens. Peter took Queens as it was the unspoken rule that Queens was his. He knows that borough like the front and back of his hands. He was the king of Queens and nothing was stopping him. He was the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. His dad knew he hung out in Queens a lot totally not because he was tracking Peter’s every movement because he was just as stubborn as a Stark in asking for help.

 

Ned, AKA Technopath, had Manhattan. Ned was most familiar with the area because his mom works in Manhattan. So he usually went and explored when his mom took him in with her. He knew the area fairly well. Sometimes he would monitor Manhattan on the internet but sometimes he would take to the borough on foot in his black and neon green techno looking octagons on the sides of the spandex suit with a hand-painted Jollibee mask. Look, the mascot for Jollibee is pretty creepy no matter how good the food is. Tonight was one of those nights however. He needed to work on his fighting a little bit more so armed with suction cup tasers and a literal light-saber he made with Tony, Ned was pretty good in a fight with a fucking light-saber.

 

MJ, AKA Crisis, obviously had Brooklyn. She lived there with her Mom and Grandma after her dad was found guilty of child abuse. MJ was still new to the area and uses patrolling as an excuse to roam around in her lavender and peridot green with words in a graphic font in Norse that roughly translated to “panic” emblazoned on her spandex suit. Her hair was held back in a ponytail while her steampunk goggles and gas mask protected her face from the chemical agents she used and her dope ass taser.

 

Tonight, however in the borough of Queens, there was some bullying going on and Peter was absolutely NOT having it. See, Peter doesn’t like a lot of things. Spiders ironically, when Mom made him do his homework instead of patrol, When Dad treated him like he was made of glass, and when Loki has decided to surprise attack Peter with glitter. Pure unadulterated EVIL. He’s still finding glitter by the way, Loki. The one thing Peter hated more than any of those things, was bullies. Especially bullies of the Flash Thompson variety. He sent a quick message to Ned and MJ.

 

 **Spooder:** ‘ _Hey, Flash is bullying someone on the corner of Jamaica and Queens ave.’_

 **Midlife Crisis:** _‘_ _We’re going to make his life hell, right?’_  

 **GITC:** **_‘Oh absolutely! Hes going 2 shit himself.’_ **

Peter sighed as he climbed up on the rooftop and waited for the two of them to get there. It didn’t take long due to his dad literally insisting on putting thrusters on their suits with Nanotech. Apparently some kid named Hiro Shimada from San Fransokyo designed them and Tony may have bought the technology from the kid. Even donated a good portion to charity dedicated to his older brother Tadashi.

 

Soon MJ and Ned had arrived in a short while meeting Peter on the rooftop.

“So how are we doing this?” MJ asks, hip cocked to the side and her arms folded across her chest.

Ned stood next to Peter and kissed his forehead. How could he NOT smooch Peter’s forehead? What kind of monster wouldn’t smooch Peter’s forehead? Ned wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Peter snuggled into Ned a little.

“I was thinking we split up and then come in from 3 different points and close in on him and his trash gang.” Peter said. Ned gave a thumbs up.

“Aight. Ned stop cuddling Peter for like 10 minutes and then fly up with me. Come in from the direction of Manhattan and I’ll come in from Brooklyn. Peter you swing in from that tall fuckin’ building over there.” MJ gave orders like Cap and had an attitude like Pepper while being deadly like Black Widow. She was scary and both boys respected her.

 

Soon the 3 took off in their respective directions and then started closing in on Flash and his goons once they were of equal distance. Peter landed first.

 

“Hey guys, is there an issue here?” Spider-man asks casually. Speaking coolly while looking at the bullies victim with an apologetic look. A Latino boy named Cupido Corazon. He simply looked at Spider-man with a look of gratefulness.

 

Flash scoffed and began to speak. Fatal mistake number one. “This fucking tranny has been flashing HER queerness all over the fucking school and SHE is pretty fucking annoying in general.” Flash scoffed. Peter was doing his best to keep calm while at the same time Technopath just landed.

 

“I’m n-not a girl!” Cupido cried, tears welling up in his eyes. Technopath gently took Cupido aside and sat with him. Ned didn’t want the situation to escalate to physical violence.

 

“Sure you aren’t SOLEDAD.” Flash jeered. “You just got the idea from the other tranny fag Morgan.” Flash’s cronies laughed along with him.

 

MJ landed behind Flash and Company, the LEDs in her gas mask turning bright red. She had her Taser and hallucinogenic gasses at the ready.

 

“I’m pretty sure HIS name isn’t Soledad you pathetic mongrel.” the voice disguiser made her voice sound digitized. Flash just about shit himself. Peter and MJ were both looking pissed. Peter was having a flashback to when he came out to his parents.

_________________________________________________________

_“JARVIS, Can you ask Mom and Dad to meet me in the living room?” Peter had asked softly._

_“Of course, Morgan. Master Stark would like to inquire if everything is alright.” JARVIS  states, as if it’s the weather._

 

_“Kind of. Just tell him it’s important.” Peter pleads._

 

_“Master Stark is on his way up with Mrs. Stark, Morgan.” JARVIS states softly. “Everything will work out, Morgan.” JARVIS says with a small bit of a smile in his voice._

 

_“Thanks JARVIS.” Peter whispers._

 

_“Hey sugarbear, is everything alright?” Tony asks breaking the silence._

 

_Peter inhaled and took a breath. God why was he so nervous? Oh right. Because his dad was a billionaire and could probably pay the press to make it look like he never existed. Was it always this hot in the Tower? He doesn’t remember it being this hot._

 

_Pepper put a gentle hand on her daughter’s arm.   “Morgan? Sweetheart are you okay?” Pepper asks softly. Peter.  The name he wished they would use echoed in his head. The name he knew was really his. Peterpeterpeter. He could feel his heartbeat in his neck._

 

_“MamaPapaimnotagirlimaboypleasedonthateme.” Peter blurted out. It sounded more like “Ma Pa, Not girl, boy, hate me.” Tony and Pepper both blinked for a moment. “JARVIS, what did she say cause neither of us understood a damn word.” Tony asks rather confused._

 

_“Sir, I believe he was saying he doesn’t believe he fits the female gender and is a boy and requests you to not hate him.” JARVIS says, making sure to gently emphasize the preferred pronouns for Peter._

 

_“Oh. Son, We could never hate you. As long as you’re happy that’s all that matters.” Pepper holds his face and wipes his face gently with her thumbs. Tony stares blankly for a few moments before laughing joyously. Peter looked absolutely mortified._

 

_“Pep I told you! We were gonna have a boy!” Tony smirks. “I had a feeling you were gonna be a boy, kiddo. You have a name picked out?”  Tony asks._

_Peter beamed happily. “Yeah! Peter Benjamin Stark!” His tears quickly dried. For the first time in 14 years, he was finally comfortable in his own skin._

_____________________________________________________________

Peter smiled at the memory gently. He knew it could have gone worse and yet it hadn’t. That had him endlessly grateful. He has seen Cupido around school. He was incredibly talented in chemistry and could do the formulas on the fly. He was also an artist. He was oftentimes seen hanging out with Miles Morales, Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson. Those four were incredibly artsy and involved with the more extracurricular activities the school had to offer. He also knew that the other 3 were incredibly gifted and smart in their own rights.

 

Mary Jane had an amazing analytical mind and spoke code just as well as Ned. She had a reputation of being the unofficial official school therapist.

 

Miles shared the first spot with Peter in the field of physics and technology. Miles had a habit of tagging the lockers and clocks with his art stickers.

 

Gwen was a problem solver and talented in robotics along with being the number one mischief maker in Midtown High. Her pranks were legendary.

 

Cupido in addition to being an extremely gifted chemist was a schoolwide flirt. He has flirted circles around the entire school. He did respect boundaries though because his moms didn’t raise a fool.

 

Spiderman and Crisis began closing in on Flash and company.

 

“You know, we don’t think bullying is really nice. Plus you’re the kid who got his ass handed to him by Pepper Stark, right?” Crisis asked in her digitized voice.

 

Flash’s face burned brightly and anger began to well up inside of him like a child ready to have a fit. His cronies began to snort.

 

“Yeah, I heard she slapped the heck out of you. We could get her to come down again. Crisis what do you think?” Spiderman asked, watching Flash turn as pale as a ghost.

  


“I think that’s a brilliant idea Spiderman. Wednesday, Call Boss Lady.” Crisis began chortling evilly.

 

Flash and his cronies began running away after she had said that. Peter quickly webbed them to a wall. Peter’s nostrils flared in satisfaction.

 

“Sorry guys. What you’re doing is called a hate crime and it’s punishable by law! So this makes you a Bad Guy by default. Plus I heard you were bullying my friend Peter Stark as well. So this is a little personal.” Spiderman said with a hip cocked out and arms folded over his chest.

 

Flash began crying and blubbering. He couldn’t go to juvie for something he considered minor. He couldn’t and he wouldn’t. Were the children being perhaps a little mean? Yeah. But they didn’t tolerate bullies. Technopath and Cupido were talking while Cupido hugged Technopath, tears beginning to subside. Technopath was a good hugger and no one can say otherwise without being classed as a liar.

 

“Dude really? You’re actually pathetic.” Crisis stated after her phone call with Pepper. Pepper was not happy to be getting a call on her date night with Tony to celebrate the announcement of her second pregnancy. Pepper was genuinely pissed and Tony was coming up with a way to ensure Pepper didn’t actually murder the kid.

 

“Boss lady is on the way Spiderman, She’s not happy either.” MJ said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Flash continued to blubber and cry.

 

“Oh shut up dude. You had no reason to harass the poor fella. Can’t do the time, don’t do the crime.” Spidey said in a singsong voice. Spiderman used vicious mockery and rolled a nat 20. Rest in pieces Flash.

 

“Deadpool is rubbing off on you babe.” Technopath chided in a motherly tone.

 

“Das ist so traurig, Alexa spielt 99 Luftballons.” Spiderman began giggling wildly.

 

“Sinta… Sinta hindi. Ibig mo.” Ned pleaded in Filipino.

 

“Love YES.” Spiderman reminded both of his friends of the Satan Elmo gif. Chaos incarnate. Just then, far off in New Asgard, Loki began laughing excitedly.

 

“Brother, are you alright?” Thor asked rather concerned.

 

“Mini Stark is causing chaos and it brings me joy.” Loki supplied, brushing a hand through Bruce’s hair. How he and Banner ever got together was a mystery but they were both happy in their relationship.  

 

Thor only snorts and Banner nestles Loki’s hand a little more. Banner takes Loki’s hand and smiles sleepily at Loki.

 

“Hand… Big…” Loki whispers to himself. He liked big hands and no one could change that. He liked the size difference of their hands. His was small while Banners was, well, big. That’s a hand for holding right there.

 

Meanwhile, a 4-month pregnant Pepper Stark is walking furiously to the corner of Jamaica and Queens Avenue. Tony was struggling to keep up. Pepper hated two things in life, When Tony doesn’t sleep after staying up for 96 hours straight and Eugene Thompson. So why is it that this little festering shit stain was popping up in her life, time and time again? She’s had business meetings with the kids father, watched him make the Academic Decathlon lose nationals due to choking on his own ego, having seen him on the Field Trip(™) and now hearing he’s being a transphobic piece of flaming garbage.

 

This leads her to wonder if he’s ever bullied Peter for being trans. She remembers Peter’s first day of 8th grade going in as Peter and how he came home in tears and refused to talk about his day at school.

__________________________________________________________________

 

_“Peter, is everything okay?” JARVIS asked, a concerned lilt in his voice, “Your heartbeat is currently 110 beats per minute and your body language indicates that you are have been crying.”  JARVIS states, per the ‘Jittery Baby Protocol’_

 

_Peter starts crying even more and runs to his room, hiding the bruise on his sternum._

 

_“Mrs. Stark, Peter is currently crying in his room. It appears he did not have a good first day of school.” JARVIS announces during a meeting with board executives. The Jittery Baby Protocol is designed to interrupt something no matter how important it is._

 

_“Thank you J, Can you let Tony know I’ll be up in a bit?” She asks._

 

_“Of course Madame.”  JARVIS states._

  


_The classic rock cut out in The Lab™  and leaves Tony to shout. “Hey! What’s the big idea J?” Tony yells._

 

_“Master, it appears Peter is in his room crying and did not have a good first day of school. Per the Jittery Baby Protocol, at least one of you has to be with Peter and Mrs. Stark is currently in a meeting discussing Stark Industries. Peters heart rate is currently 115 beats per minute and rising sir. He seems to be having an anxiety attack. Mrs. Stark has asked me to inform you she will be up shortly.” JARVIS says dutifully._

 

_“DUM-E don’t set my lab on fire! JARVIS watch DUM-E!” Tony shouts running to the elevator to go to Peter._

 

_“Of course, Sir, I shall watch him ever vigilantly with the eyes I do not possess.” JARVIS answers, if not a bit sarcastically._

 

_Tony rolls his eyes and once the door opens for the elevator, Tony goes nyoom™_

 

_Tony scurries upstairs and walks to Peter’s room in a calmish manner. Tony is frazzled and sometimes doesn’t know how to calm himself down which was actual hell for both Tony and Peter. So Tony does his best and takes some Big Boy Breaths as Pepper has dubbed them, before walking to Peter’s room and knocking on the door._

 

_“Hey Pete, I’m coming in.” Tony said loud enough for Peter to hear. Tony goes to open the door and it doesn’t budge. “J, did Pete lock the door?” Tony asks._

 

_“By unconventional means, sir. If he had locked the door with the lock, I could easily override the lock. However, he has wedged his desk chair under the doorknob.” JARVIS says, sounding slightly saddened._

 

_“So, you’re saying there’s no way of getting in his room?” Tony asks even though it sounds more like a statement of defeat._

 

_“I’m afraid so sir. I’m terribly sorry.” JARVIS sounds about as apologetic as an AI can._

 

_Pepper arrived a little while later and the two of them sat outside of Peter’s room for 3 hours asking him to come out. Rhodey and Natasha had joined Tony and Pepper in their pleas for Peter to leave his room. Yet it was all to no avail._

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Pepper pinches her nose bridge at the memory trying to stop the tears and emotion from surfacing explosively.

 

“You okay P?” Tony asks while placing a hand on her upper back. “I’m fine T. Just remembering Pete’s first day of 8th grade.” She sighs.  

 

Tony visibly winces at the memory. “That day actually sucked.” He says with a grimace. It took 3 and a half hours for Peter to leave his room and then they all just sat there and hugged. Never really receiving an answer from Peter.

 

“Yeah, it did but it makes you think... was Peter bullied that day?” She asks, rage simmering inside of her at the thought of Peter being bullied. Tony stopped in his tracks, face contorted in thought and then it morphs to a look of rage. “I think he very well could have been. I have some calls to make when we get home.” Tony mutters.

 

Pepper sighed wistfully. She and Tony could really fuck someone’s day up when they really set their hearts to it. Hence why they were so ridiculously intimidating. Peter was a little softer in his approaches. He was gentle and good-natured. But really, if he wanted to screw with someone he only had to call his Dad and have some strings pulled. But he never did. He didn’t want to abuse his power like that.

 

The three amigos waited on Tony and Pepper. Peter could hear the aggressive click of her heels 3 blocks away. He could feel his murderous intent 2 blocks away. He could barely see the rage on her face 1 block away. By the time they got there, Tony and Pepper looked like Rage Monsters™ (patent pending).

 

“So kid, you couldn’t really control being a dick for more than 5 seconds?” Tony asks with a signature smile that read passive aggressive but the true intent was cold-blooded murder.

 

“Why no, Tones. I don’t think he can. After all, sometimes insecure guys need to compensate for what they lack in.” Pepper says with her stance closed off and arms folded across her chest. Her murderous glare directed at Flash.

 

Flash started whimpering and blubbering even more, apologies spewing out of his mouth like a waterfall. Crisis was cackling while Spiderman managed to barely conceal his giggling. Technopath managed to get Cupido to calm down after a while, cracking jokes and talking about their partners.

 

Cupido was dating a boy named Gem. Gem attended a school on the west side of NYC. He was skilled in graffiti and the two of them met through Miles. Gem had a twin sister named Ini but everyone called her Mina. Cupido talked about how sweet Gem was.

 

Technopath gushed about Spiderman and one of his favorite dates with him. They went to the aquarium and Ned was absolutely content watching Peter look so excited over the fish. He loved seeing Peter point out all the extra pretty fish and the joy along with wonder on his face.  Ned was soft and hopelessly in love with Peter.

 

After 5 minutes of Tony and Pepper indirectly insulting Flash, the police showed up and asked what had happened. Spiderman had explained what was happening. The officer snorted.

 

“Something funny officer?” Tony asks.

 

“The kids all worked up about some harmless teasing?” The Officer asks obviously amused.

 

“The Stonewall Riots of 1969 were just a result of harmless teasing? Trans people being murdered is just harmless teasing? Trans men and women not feeling comfortable to come out to their parents because they’re scared of the one person who made the commitment to have and love their child, because they may kick them out because of religious and/or political beliefs is just HARMLESS teasing, Officer?” Spiderman screams the last part, rage showing through his nearly slits for eyes in his mask.

 

The officer pales, and quickly lowers his gaze, walking over to Flash and his cronies and placing them under arrest for harassment, hate speech and hate crimes.

 

Spiderman growled at Flash, making a vaguely threatening motion at Flash. “And his name is Peter asshat! It’s not Morgan!” Spiderman yells, his voice beginning to crack with emotion beginning to show through. A vivid memory of 8th grade was beginning to resurface with Flash involved.

_______________________________________________________________

 

_“Hey, look everyone! It’s the local tranny, Morgan ‘Penis’ Parker!” Flash jeered at Peter._

 

_“M-my name is P-Peter…” He barely manages to whisper, trying to reassure himself that he’s a boy._

 

_“Sorry MORGAN. I couldn’t hear your girly voice.” Flash mocks, making very obvious feminine motions, swinging his hips out and mimed fluffing long hair._

 

_Peter hiccups. “Stop being an asshole Eugene!” He yells._

 

_Flash growled and walked up to Peter, giving a saccharine smile and then kicked Peter in the sternum. This knocked the wind out of Peter and caused him to fall backwards onto his ass._

_________________________________________________________________

 

Flash didn’t retort back with anything and only looked at the floor of the cop car. 

 

"Sweetie," Pepper starts off with a question, "Were you ever bullied?" She asks, ripping the metaphorical bandaid right off.

 

Peter freezes up with his gaze locked onto the floor and wow, was the sidewalk always covered in this many cracks?

 

Ned pipes up with an answer, "Yeah, he is. Crisis and I defend him though!"  Ned sounds saddened by this.

 

Pepper sees red. In that moment, you could hear the pieces all clicking together, interwoven like a tapestry of travesty and agony. Tony and Crisis have to hold her back from murdering Flash. She's not stupid. She can connect the dots. She knows a clown when she sees one.

 

She was hurt most of all. So was Tony. Both of his parents were in pain because they felt like they had failed Peter. They thought they had made him feel like he couldn't tell them anything. However, that wasn't the case. Peter had never wanted to worry his parents and kept it to himself. Seeing the looks on their faces, Peter felt like an asshole. He felt like a bad son.

 

By then, the police cruiser had long since driven to the Brooklyn police department.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments and feedback. FEED ME WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM HOOMANS. Also, pls let me know if you would like a continuation of this. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr at owlfaeandspace or twitter at Starsandrainy.


End file.
